Legends of Minecraftia
by gandalf42
Summary: Heroes Wanted! Herobine has returned from Exile and the land is threatened! Fight alongside Lee, the Bounty Hunter and put a end to the worlds greatest Evil!
1. Chapter 1

Legends of Minecraftia

Summary: Lee Paul Wadey is a Bounty Hunter of very high skill and has served the Tia Royal Family, loyally, for five years. However a great evil has returned and monsters are beginning to haunt the night once more. Herobine, Black King and Lord of Beasts, has returned from his thousand year exile in the Nether Realm. With the Kingdom being slowly swallowed by shadows, Lee must gather a group of unlikely warriors and take the fight to Herobine.

But they must first defeat the Acolytes of Darkness if they are to find a way to kill a Immortal.

_Character Form!_

Name:

Age:

Race: (Human, Dwarf or Elf and oddly enough a Enderman, though I will only accept one Enderman )

Personality:

Equipment: ( If Enderman ignore)

Occupation: (What Job they have) (If Enderman Ignore)

Skills:

History:

Home Country: (This can be made up as Minecraftia is in-measurable)

_Example_

Name: Lee Paul Wadey

Age: 26

Race: Human

Personality: A man that loves the thrill of the hunt and the taste of diamond, gold and silver. Lee is also a honourable man and will see a contract through to the end and if the job benefit's a entire community in need or a poor family, he will only take a quarter of the original Price. Lee enjoys Elf literature and music but likes Dwarf ale a tad bit too much, though it generally brings out the more fun nature of the usually serious Bounty Hunter. He is rather smitten with Princess Agatha Tia.

Equipment: Leather Cap, Leather Armour, Enchanted Iron Axe, Elvin Longbow and Leather Shoes.

Occupation: Bounty Hunter (1st class License that allows him to hunt criminals in the Human Kingdoms Capital)

Skills: Archery, Close Combat, Persuasion and Tracking

History: Lee was always a child with remarkable skill with the Bow and Axe, soon he was briefly drafted into the Legions but soon left as he did not like the ritualistic army life. At eighteen he decided to become a Bounty Hunter and joined the Heeper Creeper Bounty Lodge, located in the city of Azatul. At 21 he became one of the best in the business and is one of only six people to gain a 1st Class Licence to hunt the scum of the Holy Capital of Paradiso. It was during this time that he stumbled a plot to kill the Princess Agatha so the Noble families could slowly take over the throne when the King died. It was Lee's first encounter with the Cult of Herobine, led by a possessed Baron Zarazel. Thankfully Lee stopped the Plot and killed Zarazel but was warned that the Black King would return. Lee now works as the Palaces personal Bounty Hunter, where he has slowly fell for the charms of Agatha. However soon this brief happiness will give way to darker days as Herobine returns from exile.

_**XXX**_

_I always wanted to do a Minecraft story __and I have written one out but I never knew there was a Minecraft section on this site. So this gives me a chance to put up a project I had been planning for quiet a while._

_Five Character Places need to be filled! _

_Send a OC in a review or PM._

_Flames will be ignored._

_Hope to see Characters soon!_

_Note: Other stories will be updated soon._


	2. Shadows Stir?

Tales of Minecraftia

_**This chapter may make the story seem like a comedy but it will get really serious next chapter. **_

_**P.s This contain Mary-sue and Gary-stu bashing. enjoy :)**_

Chapter 1: Shadows Stir

Deep, Deep, Down in a Dark, Dark world.

A monster stirred.

It had been a very boring imprisonment for the greatest evil to ever walk the world. The monster was currently lounging on a throne of black flames, his pale glowing eyes focused on the quivering mass of Pig-Men. Each of the whimpering creatures had a number branded into its chest and refused to look at their master for the fear of death.

Herobine, The King of Beasts and Lord of the Dark, hummed as he glanced down at a peace of paper.

_**21 **_he said sadly.

A pig-man squealed as the ground beneath it opened and it fell into a pit of boiling magma before it closed as if nothing had happened. The mass of Pig-men shifted uneasily as Herobine's companion looked at her own bit of paper. Unlike her Lord however she wore a savage smile.

"53!" she shouted and the un-lucky Pig-man was suddenly squashed by a lump of rock. The woman then stood and threw the paper into the air.

"Bingo!"

Herobine's shoulders slumped in defeat and the Pig-men let out a unified sigh of relief, before the ground tilted and they were pitched into a lake of molten gold.

The King of Beasts turned to his companion, completely ignoring the demise of his minions, and grumbled.

_**I swear you cheat Daisy. **_the mighty entity moaned sadly and Daisy just smiled back.

" Its just because you suck at games, my beloved killer of humans." she purred as she held out a hand, making Herobine grumble some more, before handing over several diamonds.

_**I bored Daisy. I want to smite some fools and bring terror to the world! But No! Some stupid, idiotic, Mary-Sue has to be clever and lock me away in this bloody Nether realm!**_ The Lord of all Evil shed a tear, making Daisy pat him on the shoulder in sympathy.

Mary-sues were just as bad as Slimes.

Doing sod all but stick to you like a bad fungus.

Herobine sighed and pulled himself from the pity party and just as he was about to speak. A miracle happened.

Or a Apocalypse to the rest of the world.

A Portal burst into life before the mighty throne of flames. Herobine and Daisy looked at each other in surprise.

It was too good to be true and no-one could be that stupid to open a Nether Portal when everyone knew Herobine was exiled there.

The Evil duo got their answer when something extremely horrid walked through the chaotic purple energy.

A Gary-Stu.

Daisy wretched and Herobine had to shield his eyes as the Gary-Stu _glowed_ in all his stupid, sickly, perfect glow.

_**Creepers Hairy Balls! What the Heck is That?! **_Herobine exclaimed. Not having met Mary-Sues twin brother but he was equally repulsed. Daisy had taken cover behind the throne or she would be violently sick.

The Gary-Stu _flicked _his stupidly glowing hair, over a stupidly muscled shoulder and fixed his stupid gaze on Herobine.

Who suddenly felt violated.

" Herobine! I have come to defeat you and save this troubled world from your-" Gary then exploded into a really longwinded story of the many reasons why he was going to kill the Evil One. Herobine was just trying to get the secret button on his chair to work, so he could let the Minions deal with this.. Thing!

Herobine was almost weeping in relief when Gary decided to finish this pathetic speech.

" Once you are dead I will return to marry my beloved Princess Tia!"

Xx

A certain Bounty Hunter wondered why he suddenly wanted to take a axe to someone's neck.

Xx

Gary paused and waited, hands on hips, for Herobine to reply.

Said Lord of Beasts merely raised a eyebrow.

_The Tia girl? Last I heard she was single and that was yesterday._

_**You're a moron. **_was all Herobine could say and did what he did best.

Smiting!

After three hours of torturing the Gary-Stu, were Herobine got bored of him and just fed him to his Ender Dragon, the Lord of Evil stood before the active portal.

Clad in black diamond armour and wielding his famous scythe. Was ready to cause some chaos and evil. His army stood in their millions as Daisy went to see her friend off on his Grand Conquest.

" Don't forget to brush your teeth and wash behind your ears, don't go round sleeping with village virgins again as look what happened last time." Herobine pouted.

_**I still have the picture of when my boy Sauron joined the Council of Evil. *sniffle* he makes me so proud.**_

Daisy rolled her eyes but smiled a little. "Go on Minecraftia wont conqueror itself." she shoved Herobine playfully and the Master of Evil got into his villain mode. A fang filled grin stretched his features as he strode towards the portal.

_**Vengeance will be mine!**_

_**Xxx**_

_There you have it! The Prologue of Legends of Minecraft! As I said before it may seem to start a bit silly but it will get very dark and moody so I wanted this to start a little light hearted._

_**Next time: we meet Lee as he is called to the Palace to investigate rumours of the Herobine Cult returning and we also see the formation of our group of heroes! **_

_**See you next time!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism will be read and taken into account.**_


End file.
